December 16, 1991
by Trekkiehood
Summary: A short AU to the night of December 16, 1991. For some reason, Maria Stark isn't in the character options, but she is the main character in this fic.


**Warning (kind of): This story is AU. This will not be exactly like the December 16th, 1991 we all know and love (hate). I changed it. It's fanfiction. It's AU. It's allowed.**

~TH~

The drive was quiet. It was no surprise. The silence was almost a comfort. She knew he loved her. He just had trouble showing it. Howard was a good man, he really was. He just spent so much time in his workshop. That tended to hurt his relationship with Tony and herself. His work was secretive and important. Maria never complained about it, tried to at least. HIs work was his own.

That's where they were headed now. Howard had something important for S.H.I.E.L.D. She didn't know what he was working on, but it was important. At least she assumed it was. Maria could never tell anymore. After years of trying to find Captain America, Howard had given up and become preoccupied with work. Everything seemed more important than his family.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the rumbling of a motorcycle. She gasped when something hit the back of her car. Her eyes widened as Howard struggled to keep control of the car. He finally lost the battle as the car slammed into a tree.

The impact threw them both forward. Marie's head connected with the dashboard, leaving her feeling disoriented. Her muddled brain recognized the motorcycle had stopped beside them. Maybe he would help. It never even occurred to her that this mysterious rider caused them to crash.

Howard's door was ripped open and her husband was dragged from the car. A light scream erupted from her own lips. She heard him murmuring something. She tried to angle herself to see what was going on. The rider was holding Howard by the neck with one hand while a fully metal arm was pulled back.

Shreiking, she fumbled with her seatbelt. Howard must have been talking to the man. Her brain was finally registering the words.

"Sergeant Barnes, Bucky, please." Her husband called. Bucky? But, he died years ago. Didn't he? Howard often talked about Captain America's best friend and brother in arms. He also spoke of the young Sergeant's death.

Maria finally succeeded in unlatching her seatbelt. Next came her door. After struggling with it, the door finally swung open causing her to fall to the ground.

She tried to stand but her legs refused to work properly. She gave up and slowly crawled around the car. Barne's hand was still pulled back, but he hadn't actually punched Howard. The man shook his head as if casting out any possible memories and repositioned his hand. Just as he was about to slam his metal arm into her husband's face, Maria called out to stop him.

It was just a simple "Stop!" But it was effective. The deranged man stopped mid swing and turned to the voice. "Please don't hurt my husband."

Bucky turned and she had a better view of the man. A strange look was in Bucky's eyes. There was uncertainty, confusion, and maybe... recognition?

That would make sense. If this truly was her husband's friend, recognition would be there. But, it looked uncertain. Like he couldn't remember if he knew this face or not.

"Please, this is Howard Stark. You can't hurt him. He's your friends. Don't you remember?" Maria sounded almost pleading. Her face was bleeding and she was still on her hands and knees.

Barnes gave her a questioning look. Then he looked back down at Howard.

"Stark?" The gruff voice questioned.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, Howard Stark. Please don't hurt him."

The assassin glanced between the two before finally dropping his prisoner. Howard appeared to either be unconscious or nearly so.  
The man who would be known as the Winter Soldier gave Maria one more searching look before turning and shooting a security camera. He gave a brief glance to the two and then took off on his motorcycle.

Maria crawled over to her husband. He was alive if only barely. Then she finally allowed the sobs to fill the night.

~TH~

 **There you go, a really short story, but I read a prompt asking for an AU that changed the entire fandom. This was my response. Let me know what you think!**

 **God bless,**

 **Trekkiehood**


End file.
